


romeo and juliet

by admiringlove



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Just hints at domestic abuse?, Light Angst, Oikawa being his usual flamboyant self, Okay probably not angsty, haikyuu!! - Freeform, oikawa tooru - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28685724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiringlove/pseuds/admiringlove
Summary: — the idea of love is tainted in your mind. well, a certain volleyball star named oikawa tōru would like to change that through a debate about the famous love story written by the one and only, william shakespeare.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru & Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Kudos: 16





	romeo and juliet

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this?? i hope you like it :))

**_What is love?_ **

You never paid attention to that word, but when it was brought up in class—because you were studying Advanced English, and today was the class-discussion of Romeo and Juliet—your class teacher called on you. 

“[L/N]! You haven’t spoken yet. Give us your opinion on love, and let’s see if we can start a discussion or a debate,” she said, causing you to stand up. You raised an eyebrow at the question. Cocking your head with pursed lips, you asked, “Would you like me to state a personal opinion or something related to the text, ma'am?”

“Your opinion, please.”

“Well, for starters, I guess love only brings _pain_ into your life. You’ll suffer one way or another. Whether it be the differences between you and your partner or _some_ tragic event that leads to breaking up or divorce. In everything you love, you leave a piece of yourself behind, which _only_ ends up hurting you if things go south,” you nodded as you finished your sentence. The whole class was looking at you with mixed expressions. Your teacher was amused by your answer, some girls looked at you with _horrified_ expressions or disgusted ones, and the boys of the class were either thinking closely or laughing.

“And _why_ do you feel that way?” your teacher asked, drawing a line down the middle of the white-board. You chewed on your lip as your brows pulled together and shrugged nonchalantly, “No reason." 

"I disagree with [L/N]-san,” a hand shot up from two seats ahead of you. You scoffed, as the bed-head stood up and smiled _flamboyantly_ , “I think love is sweet—like my favorite food, milk bread. And [L/N]-san showed us the imperfections of love, which in _my_ opinion, makes love _even_ better. You know, the imperfections are a sign that it’s humane. Without love, life would be like a dead cherry tree. No fruits to taste or savor, no blossoms to sit under and have a picnic, and no hope.”

“Looks like we have a debate,” your teacher smiled, “Who supports [L/N]’s viewpoint?”

No one raised their hand. You chuckled as you looked out the window. The class was almost over anyway, and you’d head home to the _same_ loud arguments and beatings. You sighed as the teacher said, “Looks like everyone supports Oikawa’s point of view.”

“Let’s turn this into a debate, everybody. Now, Oikawa, start the dispute.”

The chocolate-eyed boy gazes at you _curiously_ as the two of you walk up to the front, standing on different sides of the board. He starts, “I think it’s better to have loved and lost than to have never loved at all. I mean, you can learn to not repeat the same mistakes again.”

You coughed as you said, “That could be a load of _bullshit_.”

A couple of the boys snickered as the teacher glared at you and you muttered a sorry. The girls of the class _pined_ over Oikawa, so all they could do was clench their jaws and give you a nasty look of disapproval.

“Why do you think it’s a _‘load of bullshit’_ , [L/N]-san?” Tōru asked, and you shook your head as you said, “Why would you think it’s _better_ to get your heart broken over an idiot that _doesn’t_ understand your feelings? Why would you _waste_ your time trying to please someone else rather than looking after yourself? Tell me, if you think it’s better to have cried over someone for many sleepless nights, why would you try so hard to keep it all together only for the other person to throw it all away?" 

"So I don’t have to repeat the same mistakes again the next time,” the boy stared into your [E/C] eyes with his russet ones, his expression indicating that he was teasing you.

“Well, do you think Romeo will go after a 13-year-old child the next time he wants to pleasure himself?” You chuckled, raising an eyebrow at the boy. He looked away in a blush, knowing that you weren’t going to back down anytime soon. Shaking his head, the boy replied, “Shakespeare _never_ specified Romeo’s age though. He can be anywhere from thirteen to twenty-one.”

“There you go proving my point,” you smirked, crossing your arms over your chest as the boy looks down at his shoes. He lets out a small breath and then looks back up at you.

“But you still haven’t said why you think love only gives us pain. That was your initial statement, am I correct?”

You huffed, trying to come up with a counter-argument, but just as you were about to open your mouth, the bell rang. You walked to your chair and began packing your things up as the teacher reminded you all about the homework you had to submit tomorrow. 

All the students piled out as you find yourself in deep thought. You didn’t want to go home. If only this day could have lasted a little bit longer.

_If only._

“ _You’re_ lost in thought,” you hear an annoying voice next to you, and avert your gaze from the clouds to the boy towering above you. You got up from your seat as you grabbed your backpack and said, “That was a good debate.”

He hummed, studying your every little movement. The way your hands ran through your hair when you were nervous, or the way you always ate away at the skin surrounding your nails when you were frustrated or lost in thought. 

“Don’t you have _volleyball_ practice or something like that?” you questioned when he followed you out the school-gates. Much to his surprise, you actually knew a couple of things about him. 

“I’m surprised that you even _know_ that,” he chuckled slightly, making you smile. You nodded, saying that, “Well, you have _quite_ the fanbase.”

“I do, don’t I?” he smiled toothily. You studied his face carefully when he said, “You know, you’re really pretty.”

Oikawa Tōru had _successfully_ painted a lopsided grin on your face, and your brows seemed relaxed without any signs of a frown like they did in class. A broad grin danced on his lips, and it seemed like his eyes were _sparkling_. You seemed so distant in class according to him. And now, when he actually saw a couple of the bruises on your body, he felt sorry. 

He understood that you hated the idea of love because of some sort of distasteful experience and because of that, he _wanted_ to change your mind; he wanted to show you what love can truly do. He wanted you to find someone that could show you what love feels like. 

Maybe that person would be him. Just the thought made him blush. 

“What makes you say that?” you asked, tilting your head slightly as you looked at him. An innocent expression glided amongst your features as he shook his head and said, “Nah, I just wanted to tell you that you were pretty. You’re really _smart_ but you’re just distant. You’re _always_ looking outside the window and being quiet is like, _your thing_." 

"Yeah, I don’t exactly _like_ socializing,” you giggled. You liked how he emphasized many words in his sentences. It was cute, really. The two of you were walking towards your homes, and you had actually found out that he lives nearby. Just when you were about to make the turn to get to your street, Tōru said, “Hey.”

You turned around and looked at him questioningly. A soft smile danced on his lips—something you _never_ thought you’d never see on the volleyball captain’s face. He was always so cocky in class, and girls swooned over him, causing you to assume that he was a douchebag.

_“What?”_

“Let’s go hang-out for sometime. Go out for snacks or arcade or something,” he mumbled, looking down at his shoes. You smiled, and asked, “And why would you ask me that?”

“You look like you’d want to spend some time with a friend before heading back home."

**© all works belong to admiringlove on tumblr/ao3. plagiarism is strictly prohibited.**


End file.
